


In a Dark Alley

by callay



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s stupid and messy and Jim shivers at it anyway, need sparking sharp and desperate in his belly. A few hours ago he would have sworn he wasn’t interested in Harvey sexually, probably even would have believed it himself, but now that it’s happening he finds he wants to give Harvey everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Dark Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew "Alley Blow Jobs" was a canonical tag on AO3?
> 
> Dedicated to [knucklewhite](http://www.knucklewhite.tumblr.com) and her fabulous [alley blow job fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3562604).

Jim feels like his pulse is buzzing in his veins, and maybe some of that’s the beer, and some of it’s adrenaline off the bar fight they almost had before he dragged Harvey out of there. But it’s mostly arousal, tingling through his veins and pulsing in his cock.

Jim’s backed up against a wall and Harvey’s on his knees in front of him, hands braced warm on Jim’s thighs. Harvey’s leaning in, mouth on Jim’s cock through his pants, just mouthing artlessly along the shape of it.

It’s stupid and messy and Jim shivers at it anyway, need sparking sharp and desperate in his belly. A few hours ago he would have sworn he wasn’t interested in Harvey sexually, probably even would have believed it himself, but now that it’s happening he finds he wants to give Harvey everything.

Taking a quick, shuddering breath, he reaches down for his fly. Harvey’s hands are already there, and their fingers tangle and they both huff in annoyance before they finally get the zipper undone.

Harvey shoves Jim’s pants down just enough to pull his cock out of his boxers, and he makes a low, hungry noise and then his mouth is on it, kissing the shaft, open-mouthed and sloppy.

Jim can’t even figure out what Harvey’s trying to do – nuzzling in against him, mouth on his cock and then also on his stomach, the crease of his thighs, his balls. It’s too much all at once, Harvey’s breath hot against his skin, Harvey’s fucking beard scratching him almost painfully, sparking little twists of pleasure – and it’s also not enough, every touch tightening the coil of need in Jim’s stomach, nothing giving relief.

“Are you going to suck it or what?” Jim grits out finally.

“When you’re the one on your knees in a puddle of rat piss in a skeevy-as-hell alleyway, then you get to complain, okay?” Harvey snaps back, voice just a little hoarse.

As if he’s doing this purely for Jim’s benefit, but he’s the one who pushed Jim up against the wall in the first place, he’s the one with his eyes closed and breathing hard as he sucks a slow trail up the side of Jim’s cock.

Jim’s hands move fitfully, fisting and flattening against the wall, and finally he reaches out and pushes one into Harvey’s hair. It’s surprisingly soft, feels good tangled around Jim’s fingers.

“Hey, cut it out,” growls Harvey, voice coming hot against Jim’s skin.

“Okay, fine,” says Jim, pulling his hand back. He’s getting ready to say more, but his voice breaks into a gasp because Harvey reaches up and wraps one big hand around his cock. It’s wet from Harvey’s lips and tongue on it and Harvey jacks him roughly, once, twice, and already Jim feels like he’s on the edge.

“Damnit, Harvey,” he gasps.

Harvey tilts his head to crack a crooked smile up at him, smug, but Jim’s distracted by the hunger in Harvey’s eyes, wide and dark.

And then finally, finally, Harvey sticks Jim’s cock in his mouth.

Jim’s fingers dig so hard into the brick wall it hurts.

Harvey doesn’t hesitate at all, just sinks all the way down onto Jim’s cock. His mouth is all wet heat and he goes at it like a starving man, relentlessly. It’s wild and messy and nothing like any blowjob Jim’s gotten before. There’s not even a good rhythm to it, just Harvey bobbing up and down on him, huffing out breaths in between long, deep swallows, then pulling back to slurp sloppily at the head, then sucking him deep again.

Jim’s at the edge almost instantly and hovers there, pleasure shuddering savagely through him. He grits his teeth, but the noises still force their way out of him, little grunting moans. His hips start twitching up and Harvey just moves with him, eyes closed, lets Jim plunge that much harder into his mouth.

Finally it’s too much, and Jim just manages, “Harvey, I’m – _fuck_ –“

And Harvey _hums_ something around Jim’s cock, multiple words by the rhythm of it – but that’s lost on Jim because he’s already coming, waves of white-hot pleasure crashing through him, pulsing hot into Harvey’s mouth.

Harvey swallows around him, breathes in through his nose and keeps sucking, until it’s too much and Jim lets out a strangled gasp and pushes him away.

Jim lets his head fall back against the wall as Harvey stands up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Harvey’s grinning at him, but Jim’s brain is still in little tiny pieces and he can’t even think of what to say.

But he doesn’t really have to say anything, because Harvey crowds up against him and kisses him. His tongue is slippery in Jim’s mouth and he tastes like come and, underneath that, beer. After a stunned moment Jim kisses him back, feeling Harvey’s beard rough against his upper lip, Harvey’s body warm and heavy against his.

Jim’s heart rate is slowing, gradually, and he feels – calm, relaxed, _good_ , for the first time in a long time.


End file.
